HetaOni, the Aftermath
by KiubbiKat
Summary: Many years after the event which was HetaOni. Italy has his memories replaced, and now their back to normal, although the memories of HetaOni are instead gone. but, what will happen when they start surfacing and he cant understand what's happening? Well, Germany will just have to help him. This is going to be a Gerita is later chapters. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

so, summer is coming up so I'll be able to take care of this much better, although I cannot guarantee I will be on very often. it doesn't really matter, since I'm going to be able to handle life easier. yay! im so exited!

oh btw, I own nothing, only the story and whatever other insane things my brain will create for this

It had been three days after Italy's heart stopped. A separate room had been made for him, which would serve as his coffin and grave, until the other nations all died, or escaped. His body had yet to rot, but it was still a shock to them all. Germany had taken it the worst, never leaving his side, only once, to collect a large table, and many flowers. Immediately after the death, Germany had fallen into a deep depression, never leaving the room that housed Italy's body.

"Germany-san" Japan called, knocking lightly on the door that led to the body of their ally and friend. And angry _what_ came from the other side of the door. All the others were out on a killing spree, taking out as many of the monsters that were still in the house as possible. Going mainly to the jail room, where they seemed to originate.

"It must not be good for your health to lock yourself alone in a room" Japan cringed when the word _alone_ slipped his lips. Germany wasn't alone; he was in there with Italy. Japan shook his head, inching the door open and slipping inside. The room was almost angelic, a small makeshift cross sat above on the farthest corner's wall, resting above the head of their beloved friend. Flowers sat in bunches; beautiful arrays of colors, placed delicately along the floor, and serving as a cushion on the table. Germany was at his side, arms crossed and lying heavily on the table, like if he took them away, he would get lost and be unable to return to Italy's side. His hair was a mess, dark rings under his eyes, and tear stains running down his face and the collar of his unbuttoned jacket. He didn't even glance over at japan when he entered, continuing to stay and murmur things to the lifeless form.

"Germany-san, you can't stay in here for the rest of your life" Japan murmured, striding over to Germany's side. Germany didn't listen, he just continued his talking, turning to japan with fresh tears

"I loved him. I truly loved Feliciano. Why did we have to get stuck here!? Why couldn't he tell how much I loved him!?" with each accusation and painful statement, his voice rose in sadness and anger. He finally broke down in tears, each heartbroken sob shaking his form. Japan patted his back awkwardly, trying to think of some way to place hope back into the large German. Germany placed his hand lightly on Italy's chest, patting blindly for a nonexistent heartbeat, before stopping on his pocket. A look of confusion washed over Germany's face, before he opened it, and pulled out a small handkerchief. He opened it, and looked over the contents of the handkerchief. Germany made a light gasp, covering his mouth with his hand in shock. He shook his head in disbelief, tossing the handkerchief away from him, as if it disgusted him so much he couldn't bear to look at it.

"G-Germany-san, what was on that handkerchief?" japan asked softly, reaching for it. Germany said nothing, just curling his hands into fists, clenching onto Italy's bloodstained jacket. The handkerchief had scribbling on it, like someone feverishly tried to write as quickly as possible. The handwriting was of a nation japan didn't know about, although it was similar to Prussia's; almost childish. The note seemed to be to Germany, much more than Italy. _Dear youngest German, I understand that if you're seeing this that you believe Italy is dead. Sadly, this is true, but I am working hard to keep Italy's soul from leaving this mansion. Please keep Italy's body from getting hurt, it would harshly disrupt the process I'm going through to take care of him. If you haven't already noticed, there is a small keyhole in the chimney in your meeting room. Somewhere in the house is the key that goes to a separate room from there. You have already been in the room where the key lies, where I am not sure, but once you find said key and enter the room, you will be allowed out of the mansion. -Italy's old beloved._ Japan took a moment to look it over a bit more, glancing over to Germany, who was murmuring something to himself again.

"He never told us? He never told us about this!?" Germany grumbled as his voice rose. He slammed his fist into the table, barely missing Italy, whose body was jolted a bit by the force.

"How could he plan this!?" Germany yelled, standing up and turning to japan, anger laced throughout his words and aura.

"N-Now Germany-san, I believe this was given to Italy without his knowledge" japan squeaked, holding up the handkerchief for Germany to read again. "Look, Italy didn't write it, see who signed it?" Germany just sighed, placing his hand over his eyes.

"Y-Yes, but I don't understand if Italy knew about it or not….he's dead now, I can't understand what I can do…" Germany said, drifting off and staring down at the peaceful face Italy held. Japan nodded, looking over the handkerchief before turning back to Germany.

"I believe we should tell the others" japan murmured, turning the handkerchief over in his hands. Germany just nodded, sitting down and folding his hands in his lap. Japan gave a quick goodbye, before leaving the room and leaving the German alone. Japan closed the door gently, the lock making a soft click, before he turned and stepped towards the table, closer to the entrance. Japan took a seat, accepting the wait for his allies to return.

so, this time I'm going to try and see if this would work or not. *holds up bag of cookies* reviewers get cookies~ until then, vediamo più tardi!


	2. Chapter 2

**you know what! I'm so happy right now, y'all get a new chapter. I just got back from Phoenix Comicon, I sat on a Pirate!Spain's lap, and I slept (not inappropriately, mind you) with a Romano with grey doggy ears in a pale brown dress. and on top of that, I got to be served by a sexy Germany at the Hetalia Café, AND I'm getting to be in a Ask-A-Nation Panel as Italy for my first time. Being Italy changed my life, man *wipes away a tear* I'm so freaking awesome its not even funny.**

Three hours have passed since japan had waited for the others to return. No one ended up seriously hurt; instead, they were a bit shaken, but exited and ecstatic all the same.

"We kicked some ass! Kesesese~" Prussia cried, turning to France to get a high-five, before turning back and pumping his fists in the air.

"And guess what we found!" England yelled (being completely OOC), stepping to the front of the crowd. He opened up a large bag he had, the inside shining with magical lumps filling it to the brim.

"We can get Spain and Romano back now!" Prussia cheered, wrapping his arm around England's neck as he neared the front too. Japan just nodded, feeling awkward about the whole experience. The crowd continued to cheer and talk, settling down as Japan ushered everyone to the table. The moment their chattering stopped, the aura immediately turned awkward and unsettling. Wordlessly, japan tossed the handkerchief to the center of the table. England, who was the closest to it, was the only one to reach for it and grab it. He looked it over, staying silent as the room hung with the question on what was on it. England let his mouth hang open in shock, passing it to China, who was sitting next to him. The cloth continued to be passed around the table, until it erupted into murmurs of confusion, anger, and upset.

"England-san" Japan's voice cut through the chatter. "Is there any way you could get Spain-san and Romano-san back, and then use your magic to find the key?" japan asked, carefully planning out his steps in an attempt to create a fool-proof plan. England gave a thoughtful look, thinking over all the spells he's learned in his life.

"Maybe….but it depends on what the key is, it might only appear when we realize something, or it could be made of plastic or wood, or maybe it doesn't even look like a key" England guessed, hoping someone would come up with something else. The room, once again, erupted into chatter; guesses and ideas floating and being grabbed and changed.

"Wait, didn't this happen before?" America cut in, a look of confusion washing over his face "back before when Germany had that metal piece, didn't we, like, think it was a key?" the room fell silent, remembering when it had happened. The awkward silence continued to hang, unable to be cut or pushed away thanks to the past memories and loops clinging to their minds.

"So," America's voice whispered between the silence, shaky and fearful "W-who's willing of going back and get Spain and Romano?" Prussia quickly raised his hand, when a voice cut through the dark veil surrounding it

"I will too"

**Headcanon time! I'm totally going to add a headcanon to this; if you realize which headcanon(s) I'm talking about, and are the first one, you get to help me with this!...or get cookies, either way I'm still giving a reward if you guess the correct headcanon! Oh, right, I forgot; there will be GerIta in the next chapter! Yay~**


	3. Chapter 3

**guys...did I accidentally delete a chapter? I cant tell anymore, but I have a chapter I was supposed to upload during the Phoenix Comicon...I think I did...well, im sorry, so I'll upload it with this one, super sorry guys! oh, and theres GerIta in this. your welcome.**

A harsh cough broke the silence of the room, an angry growl erupted from the throat of the cougher, digging his nails into him palms as he gritted his teeth. He could hear the muffled voices on the other side of the door.

"Most likely talking about the cloth Italy had" he growled to himself, slumping farther into his despair. Mixed emotions of anger, upset, and confusion raced through his mind, clouding it in a thick dark veil. The room outside had fallen silent, over saturated with embarrassment and awkwardness. Germany sighed to himself, standing up and walking closer to the door. He inched it open, hearing America's voice cut through the awkwardness. Prussia quickly raised his hand; right before Germany spoke up, throwing the door wide.

"I will too" his cold blue eyes darkened a bit further, narrowing in anger and determination as he stared out at the crowd of shocked nations.

"W-West, do you really think that's such a good idea?" Prussia squeaked, lowering his hand.

"Ja, it'll be fine. I'm fine" Germany gritted out, the ice blue eyes of his showing his anger. "All I need is a shower, then we can go" Germany hissed, marching away and into the bathroom, leaving the other nations shocked, and without words to say. Germany entered the bathroom, throwing off the jacket and military pants, leaving his under clothes on. He looked down, seeing the stains of blood which littered his body, arms, and legs. He threw off the other articles of clothing; stepping into the shower and turning it on, reveling in the cool feel of the icy water. He sighed angrily, scrubbing harshly at the blood stains that stubbornly stuck. A fearful voice nagged at the back of his mind, urging him to hurry back to his Italian. He shook the voice from his head, turning off the water and stepping out; his bangs hanging limply in front of his forehead. He reached up, ready to brush back the limp bangs, before stopping, letting them hang as he dried the rest of his body. He dressed, barely touching his bangs. He walked out, his eyes burning with determination, before walking past the silent nations, and to the door that led to his Italian, stepping though the threshold, and closing it behind him. The room was still as angelic as when he left it. The face of the Italian lied, looking as if he was only sleeping. The German knew better, taking the Italian's limp, cold hand in his. Germany leaned down, placing a kiss to the Italian's forehead, feeling his tears fall to Italy's cheeks. He placed another kiss to the bridge of his nose, finally regaining his voice.

"Feliciano, I promise, I will help you get back home, back to me" and, with tears flowing freely down his face, their lips met, the German's shaky and upset; the Italian's cold and unfeeling. Germany parted, placing his forehead to Italy's, letting out a shaky sigh, and wrapping his arms around the Italian's form.

"I promise; I won't break another" Germany murmured, wiping away the tears from his red eyes and stepping back, placing the cold hand back to the Italian's chest, folded delicately over the other one. He let out a last shaky breath before he walked to the door, regaining his composure; and stepped out, closing it with a soft _click_.

**Yay total Germany OOC! But the GerIta makes up for it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**asdfghjkl THIS IS SO LATE IM SORRY! a whole mess of weird stuff has been distracting me and I broke my arm so everything weirds been happening!**

Italy looked around the wooden entry hall warily; ready to run if the gray mass he knew all too well showed itself. Holy Roman Empire smiled softly, wrapping his arm around the lithe Italian's waist.

"Italy, calm down, your safe with me" he murmured, his blue eyes glowing with honesty and love. The Italian cracked a worried smile, gladly taking the now-old Empire's gesture. Italy looked around, his fear turning into curiosity and confusion.

"Is-…Germany here?" Italy murmured, wrapping his hand in Holy Rome's. Holy Rome paused, taking in the Italian's question, unsure is he should tell the little Italian the truth or not.

"He-….doesn't exist-… in this world, Italy" he murmured, turning to Italy fully. The Italian looked down sadly, letting the answer hang in the air. The Italian's unspoken question sat between the two, heavy and awkward. A call of greeting came from down the hall, effectively distracting all four, as America zooming down, trailed by the others. Italy smiled brightly, waving to the oncoming crowd. The other nations chattered aimlessly, happy to find their nation friends. Holy Roman Empire stayed silent but smiled, holding onto the Italian's hand, who rested his head against the Empire's shoulder.

"ohonhonhon~ mon ami, still spending time with your little boyfriend, non?" the Frenchman laughed, receiving a blush from the Italian and a soft smile from the Empire.

"It's nice to spend time with you again… even if this is just a dream…" Italy murmured, holding onto Holy Rome's sleeve like a little kid. The Empire just gave another smile, nuzzling the Italian's short, ruffled hair. The Italian giggled, pulling away to chat with the other nations.

"Alright everybody" Holy Rome called, nearing the door.

"Let's check the door just in case it may be locked, then continue checking out the house, ok?" the Holy Roman Empire mused, placing his hand on the knob. A wave of fear washed over the Italian, feeling the horrible dread that the door would resist, and it would be locked. The Empire twisted the knob gingerly; the door swinging open as if it was set on tightened springs. The wave of fear passed, calming the Italian, who reveled in the sight of the outside. Holy Rome shut the door, turning towards the rest of the nations, who looked at him weirdly; as if it would always be unlocked.

"Alright, now let's go" the Empire called, the mass of nations shrugging it off and moving towards, and up the stairs. Italy clung to Holy Rome like a child, looking around at everything almost happily; bright and cheerful with curiosity.

**oh right, reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

so, one day, after cosplaying for about 7 hours. I return home, tired and happy, but I then get the strange idea to get on the computer and go on Cleverbot, which I did. and Fate decided to award me with this. though it could have picked a better time, because I fell asleep the minute I laid back down on the couch.

Me: BOW DOWN TO THE AWESOMENESS WHICH IS PRUSSIA!

Cleverbot: why aren't you outside then?

Me: I should be outside because of my awesomeness? I cant, my awesome leg is still broken... because it's awesome is too much to handle.

Cleverbot: no I don't really like beer.

Me: don't like beer!? Who are you!?

Cleverbot: I am a human, and you are a machine, therefor you don't exist.

Me: I'm not a machine, I'm a nation, but if you mean machine as is "I'm strong" then hell yeah.

Cleverbot: tonight I get to eat chicken for dinner

Me: chicken for dinner?! You're eating Gilbird?! How could you!?

Cleverbot: what about getting stuck in the rain?

Me: no... it's not raining, but it is kind of cold out, that's why the fireplace is lit.

Cleverbot: my name is Cleverbot. Not Kat.

(At this point I stopped commenting on its randomness and started being more like Prussia. like I intended to in the first place)

Me: BOW DOWN TO THE AWESOMENESS WHICH IS PRUSSIA!

Cleverbot: Gilbert!? It's me, Ludwig!

Me: West? Why are you on the computer? I thought you were upstairs with Italy.

Cleverbot: no, I'm at work.

Me: then why are you slacking off?

Cleverbot: it's my break, where's Italy?

Me: upstairs with you, I thought. Are you sure you're at work?

Cleverbot: I'm positive. Are you sure I went up with Italy?

Me: yeah. You're upstairs with Italy because work was rough and... Well, Italy IS known to be the country of passion... so... you know...

Cleverbot: o-oh! But, if I'm at work, and Italy is upstairs with me... then who's with Italy?

Me: ita-chans getting kidnapped! Oh no! I'll go check up on him, and kill whoever's up there with him. brb

Cleverbot: ok

(I then hopped off my computer, ran into my kitchen, and then up and down my stairs; effectively confusing my brother, who didn't know what was going on, as I was laughing like a maniac the whole time; before returning to my computer)

Me: I went upstairs and into your room and all the guest rooms but I couldn't find him anywhere. I'll go call his cell and Romano's just in case he ran off. The dogs are here too, so he isn't off for a walk with them

Cleverbot: please find Italy, my break is ending

Me: ok, will do

(It then goes back to being useless chatter. I was dumbfounded that it smartened up and let someone talk to me for so long)


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOSH GUYS IM SO SORRY! Schools been a bitch even though I've only been in it for two or three weeks, seriously, when did 8th grade get this hard? but yeah... theres actually no cliffhanger in this chapter... stuff happened and... I have a spamano filler instead. have fun.**

**this one is short too**

Spain chuckled lightly, glancing down to see the sad Italian pressed into his side, effectively trapping his arm to his side. After a bit of coaxing, he got his arm out, and around the waist of the resentful Italian. Romano puffed his cheeks up, pushing away the arm, but not moving from the spot. Instead, he only snuggled closer to the Spaniard. Spain smiled softly, putting his arm back around the huffy Italian.

"Lovi, why are you so upset?" the Spaniard asked, pulling Romano into his lap, and turning him to face the Spaniard. The Italian only huffed, turning away from the older man.

"Nothing bastard… I'm just… something is wrong with Veneziano, I can tell; I- I can't sense him anymore" the Italian mumbled, a downhearted look overcoming his features. The Spaniard frowned sadly, hugging Romano softly. The Italian growled angrily at the loving hold, but didn't push it away. Instead, he leaned into the hug, sighing sadly. The Spaniard smiled sadly, pressing a small kiss to the Italian's cheek, rubbing his back lightly. A small smile graced Romano's lips, as he gazed down at the face of the Spaniard. A soft, loving kiss was planted to the shocked Spaniard's lips, before he returned with an equally reassuring kiss. This gentle, loving exchange of pressure continued for a small while, until a join of voices broke the silence, startling the two southern nations. The Italian had thrown himself from the Spaniard, turning around and pressing himself to the wall, ready to fight the loud newcomers.

"Romano! Spain!" the two voices called, as the German brothers rounded the corner, and finding the two warmer countries sitting next to each other, pressed gently into the corner of the room.

"Stupid Potato Bastards! Don't scare me like that!" Romano cried, pressing a hand to his heart. The Prussian laughed loudly, placing his hands on his hips as he neared the two lost nations.

"kesesesese~ Antonio! Lovino! Nice to see you!" Prussia laughed, Germany then nearing the three, taking the concentration from his loud older brother.

"We have a portal back to our time loop, hurry; England can't keep it open forever. And then all four of us will be stuck here" the younger German said, turning on his heel and leaving the three others to follow. Romano countered with a few colorful curse words, but followed the Germanic brothers to the portal; slowing down to link hands with the Spaniard; unbeknownst to the two saviors as they neared the ring of light, and stepped in; taking them back to their correct time loop.

**review, it helps me remember to update...**


End file.
